mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network (Anierica)
Cartoon Network is Anierican children's television network owned by Turner International Anierica. History Cartoon Network was launched on October 5, 1992; the channel broadcast all over Anierica in English. Some languages at launch see below. A new identity for the channel was introduced on May 31, 2010, along with a new theme and new bumpers, and a new tagline, "CHECK it". The branding, designed by Brand New School, makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard which made up the network's first logo (and was carried over in a minimized form to the second logo), as well as various CMYK color variations and various patterns. However, Cartoon Network switched to the 16:9 picture format and launched in HD simulcast, but old shows still 4:3 picture format. On May 20, 2013, Cartoon Network gave a refresh to its look by adding new bumpers, graphics, and sounds. A short animation was created for each show, and these animations were used when featuring the show in Next bumpers. The background used in its promos and bumpers was also changed from black to white. On May 30, 2016, Cartoon Network refreshed the channel with a new graphics package based on previous rebrands in the Check It family called "Dimensional". The new graphics were developed by Bent Design Lab and feature various characters in 3D CGI, stop-motion, and 2D graphic techniques. Cartoon Network launched timeshift service called as Cartoon Network +1. On October 8, 2018, Cartoon Network was closed for Northern Anierica single feed and was replaced with Cartoon Network Northern and Southern Anierica. (along with Cartoon Network in Southern Anierica single feed) Eras *'October 5, 1992 - March 2, 1998:' Checkerboard (American version) *'March 2, 1998 - May 15, 2000:' Powerhouse (American version) *'May 15, 2000 - June 14, 2004:' Powerhouse (European version) *'June 14, 2004 - July 14, 2008:' CN City *'July 14, 2008 - May 31, 2010:' Toonix (with Nood soundtrack) *'May 31, 2010 - May 20, 2013:' CHECK it *'May 20, 2013 - June 1, 2015:' CHECK it 3.0 *'June 1, 2015 - May 30, 2016:' CHECK it 4.0 *'May 30, 2016 - November 26, 2018:' Dimensional *'November 26, 2018 - present:' CN Mashup Languages & current slogans *''English'' (October 5, 1992 - present) - New New New New *''French'' (October 12, 1992 - present) - Nouveau Nouveau *''Polish'' (October 19, 1992 - present) - Nowy Nowy *''Romanian'' (November 9, 1992 - present) - Nou Nou Nou Nou *''Kazakh'' (May 31, 2004 - present) - Жаңа Жаңа *''Dutch'' (November 22, 2010 - present) - Nieuwe Nieuwe *''Croatian'' (October 8, 2018 - present, originally May 31, 2004) - Novi Novi *''Czech'' (October 8, 2018 - present, originally May 31, 2004) - Novy Novy *''Hungarian'' (October 8, 2018 - present, originally May 31, 2004) - Uj Uj Uj Uj *''Spanish'' (October 8, 2018 - present, originally May 31, 2004) - Nuevo Nuevo *''Russian'' (October 8, 2018 - present, originally October 5, 2009) - Новый Новый *''Ukrainian'' (October 8, 2018 - present, originally October 5, 2009) - Новий Новий Narrators *'Fulalan (male, main):' Heckenast László (November 1992 - December 2011) Bogdányi Titanilla (December 2011 - January 2016) Haagen Imre (January 2016 - present) *'Ludussian (male, main):' To be announced... (November 1992 - December 2007) Nicu Teodorescu (December 2007 - January 2016) To be announced... (January 2016 - February 2017, at the present of repeated commercial break idents) Dan Lupu (February 2017 - October 2018, at the present of repeated next/later idents) To be announced... (October 2018 - present) *'Ludussian (female):' To be announced... (September 2002 - December 2010) Adina Lucaciu (December 2010 - February 2013) Programming Current programming Cartoons *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Beat Monsters'' *''Ben 10 (2016)'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Lego Ninjago'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Summer Camp Island'' - Anierica-only territory, but extended South Anierica territory starting from 2019 *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Unikitty!'' *''We Bare Bears'' Miniseries *''Apple & Onion'' Upcoming programming Cartoons *''Craig of the Creek'' - new series starting from October 15, 2018 *''Total DramaRama'' - new series starting from October 15, 2018 for Anierica-only territory Miniseries There are no upcoming shows at this time. Former programming Cartoons *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Challenge'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Chowder'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Clarence'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Generator Rex'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnny Test'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mixels'' *''The Moxy Show'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Regular Show'' *''Robotboy'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Sunday Pants'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom & Jerry'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama: All-Stars'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' *''Total Drama: Revenge of The Island'' *''Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race'' *''Total Drama World Tour'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' Anime (only weekends) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' *''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' (only seasons 1-2) *''Inazuma Eleven Go'' *''Scan2Go'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''Yo-kai Watch: Shadowside'' Miniseries *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Long Live the Royals'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' Broadcast hours Logos Cartoon Network (1998-2005).png|First logo (October 5, 1992 - June 14, 2004) Cartoon Network (2005-2010).png|Second logo (June 14, 2004 - May 31, 2010) Cartoon Network (2010-.n.v.).png|Current logo (May 31, 2010 - present) Cartoon Network HD (2014-.n.v.).png|First HD logo (May 31, 2010 - May 20, 2013) Cartoon Network HD (2013-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (May 20, 2013 - present) Cartoon Network +1 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (May 30, 2016 - present) On-screen logos Ekrani logotip Cartoon Network (1993-2006, versija Evropa).png|First on-screen graphic (October 5, 1992 - June 14, 2004) Ekrani logotip Cartoon Network (2008-2010, versija CIE).png|Second on-screen graphic (June 14, 2004 - May 31, 2010) Ekrani logotip Cartoon Network (2010, versija Anierica i videekran).png|Second on-screen graphic in widescreen (May 30-31, 2010) Ekrani logotip Cartoon Network (2010-2013, versija Anierica).png|Third on-screen graphic (May 31, 2010 - May 20, 2013) Ekrani logotip Cartoon Network (2010-2013, versija Anierica i sirokni ekran).png|Third on-screen graphic in widescreen (May 31, 2010 - May 20, 2013) Ekrani logotip Cartoon Network (2013-2018, versija Anierica).png|Fourth on-screen graphic (May 20, 2013 - January 1, 2018) Ekrani logotip Cartoon Network (2018-.n.v., versija CIE).png|Current on-screen graphic in widescreen (May 20, 2013 - present) External links Anierica * www.cartoonnetwork.ld (Ludussia version) * www.cartoonnetwork.ed (Erdetia version) * www.cartoonnetwork.nel/nl (Neltodian-Dutch version) * www.cartoonnetwork.nel/fr (Neltodian-French version) * www.cartoonnetwork.clo (Cloway version) * www.cartoonnetwork.agl (Agleka version) South Anierica * www.cartoonnetwork.fu (Fulal version) * www.cartoonnetwork.rz (Rezag version) * www.cartoonnetwork.hi (Houine version) * www.cartoonnetwork.lia (Litasuvos version) * www.cartoonnetwork.mi (Meksica version) * www.cartoonnetwork.vr (Voronkova version) Category:Turner International Anierica Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Television channels in Fulal Category:Fulal Category:Television channels in Rezag Category:Rezag Category:Television channels in Houine Category:Houine Category:Television channels in Litasuvos Category:Litasuvos Category:Television channels in Meksica Category:Meksica Category:Television channels in Voronkova Category:Voronkova Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt